Fine
by johnliz4ever
Summary: It's just a typical conversation. Leanings toward JohnElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

Note: I was walking home after my Business Studies exam and this started rolling around in my mind.

Spoiler: Let's say all of season 1

* * *

Thomas Stackhouse and James Markham ran side by side on the treadmills in the Atlantis gym engaging in a very important conversation. 

"She's fine that's all I'm saying"

Thomas nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on the wall in front of him

"I guess your right, from what I've heard there's not many men on this base who would say no."

James smirked and slowed down the treadmill to a walking pace. Thomas followed suit and the two kept walking until the treadmills stopped fully.

Stepping off the treadmills both men walked over to the stained glass window where they picked up their towels and Thomas handed James a flask of water. James took it with a 'Thanks' and took a long drink before handing it back to Thomas who then took a drink himself.

James turned to his friend

"Okay truth time, Thomas if she asked you?"

Thomas smirked understanding what he was being asked.

"Well first I would weigh up the pro's and con's for about…a second then say 'Hell yes'"

James laughed and walked over to the punch-bag. He started hitting it lightly still talking to Thomas.

"You know she's got a boyfriend back home?"

Thomas walked over to him and held the bag to allow James to get in some firm punches.

"How do you know that?"

James smirked

"I know lots things about the people on the base."

Thomas just shook his head

"He's one lucky son-of-a-bitch. But you've got to admit, it couldn't have been a completely stable relationship if she left him to come to another galaxy."

James nodded and stepped away from the bag.

"I have to say I don't think she'd go back to him if we ever did recalled back to Earth. Not after what I've heard"

Thomas looked at him in disbelief.

"Where do you get all this? Ok come on, what have you heard?"

James smirked walking back over to the window and sitting down. Thomas followed him.

"Let's just say there's some interesting rumours concerning her and the Major"

Thomas laughed.

"No way, Sheppard. Those two are completely different"

James nodded with a sigh

"They do say opposites attract. And you can't get much more opposite than those two. Besides, how do you think his hair gets like that during the middle of the day?"

Thomas was still unconvinced

"What about those other rumours about him and Teyla?"

James shook his head and stood up.

"I know for a fact St Bates started those. He's trying to make a play for Sheppard's job. What better way than to make Weir jealous?"

Thomas nodded, stood up and grabbed his things.

"I have a whole new respect for Sheppard now."

The two men started to walk out of the gym still talking

"You do know that no other man on this base will be able to compete with him, he's so selfish keeping Weir all to himself."

Thomas patted his friend on the back.

"Let it go my friend, let it go"

As the two friends left the gym, a very familiar man with black dishevelled hair walked out from a side room in the gym. He watched as the turned the corner out of his sight.

He shook his head and sighed.

Fin…


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers: Season 1 

Note: Sequel in the form of a prequel.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Elizabeth walked down the corridors of Atlantis and down to the gym. Major Sheppard had radioed her and asked her to meet him down there. 

As she entered the gym she saw John stood in the middle near the boxing equipment.

John smirked as he saw her enter. Elizabeth saw the smirk but chose to ignore it.

"Major Sheppard, what can I do for you?"

John continued to smirk and walked towards her, like a predator stalking it's prey.

He beckoned to her with his finger.

"Come here"

Elizabeth knew then what was going to happen if she didn't get out of that room.

"Major, I have work to do"

John shook his head and lunged towards her, grabbing the her by the hem of her slacks and pulling her against his body, wrapping his arms around her.

"You work to hard. Take a break"

With that, he planted his lips against hers roughly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and used it to brush against her tongue as Elizabeth let go of all concerns and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once he had a firm grip on her he shoved her hard against the wall and dropped his lips to her neck as he felt behind her for the door sensor to the side room of the gym.

When he found the sensor, he opened the door and shoved her into the room, pealing off her shirt at the same time.

Unbeknown to the two of them, about ten seconds after they entered the side room Stackhouse and Markham entered the gym and started with a strenuous workout.

Back in the side room John was doing everything in his power (and his fingers, and his tongue) to make Elizabeth relax.

She arched her back as teased her with his fingers.

"Bastard"

She growled at him before moving forward and biting down on to his neck, where John was pretty sure it would leave a mark.

The two of them continued their battle for power, unknowing to the two men outside who were just as oblivious to them.

John finally succeeded as Elizabeth peaked, followed very quickly by him.

Keeping her firmly against the wall he dropped his head into the crook of her neck, slowly his heavy breathing. He nibbled slightly and Elizabeth moaned at his touch.

Slowly things started to heat up again, that was until they heard a sound of outside.

John stepped away from Elizabeth and walked over to the door, pressing his ear against it and listened to what was on the other side.

"_She's fine that's all I'm saying"_

"Shit"

Elizabeth walked over to him and whispered

"What?"

John sighed

"There's somebody out there"

Elizabeth shook her head and started to pull her clothes back on.

"I knew this would happen."

John shushed her and continued to listen to the conversation outside.

"_I guess your right, from what I've heard there's not many men on this base who would say no."_

There was a long silence before either man spoke again.

"_Okay truth time, Thomas if she asked you?"_

"Damn, it's Markham and Stackhouse."

Elizabeth sighed and threw John's clothes at him.

"Get dressed"

John nodded and did as he was asked. Granted if they left the side room while Markham and Stackhouse were there, within an hour the entire base would know, while talking to Elizabeth, John missed some of the conversation but caught back up as he heard something familiar.

"_You know she's got a boyfriend back home?"_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I know lots things about the people on the base."_

"_He's one lucky son-of-a-bitch. But you've got to admit, it couldn't have been a completely stable relationship if she left him to come to another galaxy."_

John stepped away from the door and looked at Elizabeth

"Okay, they are talking about you"

Elizabeth walked over to the door and joined John. Listening to Markham and Stackhouse through the door.

"_I have to say I don't think she'd go back to him if we ever did recalled back to Earth. Not after what I've heard"_

"_Where do you get all this? Ok come on, what have you heard?"_

"_Let's just say there's some interesting rumours concerning her and the Major"_

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. John was almost certain that she was pissed.

She walked away from the door. She looked at John who was still stood near the door

"John, get away from there"

John shook his head

"Shush, I want hear what their saying,"

"_They do say opposites attract. And you can't get much more opposite than those two. Besides, how do you think his hair gets like that during the middle of the day?"_

John looked in confusion for a moment. What the hell was wrong with his hair?

"_What about those other rumours about him and Teyla?"_

"_I know for a fact St Bates started those. He's trying to make a play for Sheppard's job. What better way than to make Weir jealous?"_

"Bastard. I knew it"

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed.

"_I have a whole new respect for Sheppard now."_

John smiled at the comment, but stopped when he saw Elizabeth's expression. He knew that she would be pissed if his reputation improved because everyone knew he was screwing her.

"_You do know that no other man on this base will be able to compete with him, he's so selfish keeping Weir all to himself."_

"_Let it go my friend, let it go"_

John finally heard their voices disappear; he waited for a second before opening the door and stepping outside.

He sighed and shook his head as Elizabeth followed him out of the side room.

She looked at him and sighed.

"Unbelievable"

Fin…


End file.
